Tacenda
by Tentaspy
Summary: Thresh has his way with Lucian's beloved after capturing her. VERY NSFW. Contains graphic gore, skullfucking, etc. Read at your own risk. This fic may be updated with more chapters at a later date.


Disclaimer: My headcanon Senna is blind, and has two false eyes.

* * *

 _Tacenda are things not to be mentioned or made public, things better left unsaid. Tacit means "unspoken, silent" or "implied, inferred."_

As soon as she entered his realm, she felt a cold breeze blow over her soul. It shook her to the core as she descended, landing softly on her feet, but falling to her knees quickly thereafter.

She felt the gaze of his victims fall onto her. It was almost overwhelming having this many eyes upon her, but it wasn't until they began to talk that things really became unbearable. They began to whisper, and soon the whispers became louder and louder, until every prisoner was literally screaming at her, shouting their nonsense in languages she had never even heard before, not in all her years of study.

"Silence!" He commands, his realm quaking as his voice echoes through the halls. "Must I sew your lips shut? And your eyes, too, must I gather them?" They all turn away in unison. He laughs deeply. The silence returns, and with it, the uneasy feeling of not knowing where the warden would come from next. He knew of her ailment, and he would take advantage of it.

She tries to pinpoint his location, but the cold, thick haze that hovers over her turns her bones to ice. At first, he was slightly to her back right, but now...

"Were you looking for me?" Suddenly, he was right in front of her. So close, close enough that she could reach up and touch him if her body would allow it. "Oh, silly me. I'd forgotten how useless you are... Those eyes aren't even real."

Pain shoots through her body and she lets out a scream as he tears her golden eyes right out of her sockets, spinning them between his fingers before tossing them into the cells for the prisoners to fight over. She falls to the ground in a heap, instinctively bringing her hands up to meet her blood-tear stricken face. He had managed to avoid damaging the bones in her face, but the sheer force at which he yanked them out had left her already scarred sockets with fresh new wounds.

"Oh, don't look so defeated, you didn't need those anyway." He laces his fingers in her hair, dragging her onto her side and laying her out lengthwise. A platform begins to form beneath her, lifting her up so that her body sits at level with his waist. "Let's see, I've never had one like you before..." He jams his finger into her left socket, feeling around a bit before forcefully turning her head to face him, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Mmh, yes, your whimpering is lovely..." He digs his claw deep into the side of her socket, dragging it across the skin and drawing more blood. "Do continue."

"Pain is... nothing." She spits, her body shaking with rage beneath his form.

"Oh but my dear, this is only the beginning. I'm just getting started." He knew her. He knew that pain was a hindrance and that her body was a mere vessel for her soul. That was her teachings and her lifestyle. But best of all he knew exactly what she so deeply despised, and that was being used by evil. If her existence was to benefit some sort of evil in any sort of way, it would hurt more than any pain that a physical form could bring her. Mind control was not an option, as she was blessed with a divine mind, incapable of betraying her own will. However, what she didn't expect... was that he actually had a plan to use her physical form to his advantage.

"Do your worst, Warden. Your mind games will not work on a disciple of the righteous. You cannot break me."

"Mind games? Now, now, I'm not that senseless. It will take more than that to break you." He set a lot of emphasis on the word 'break', it seemed to seethe between his nonexistent lips. He sets his scythe back in its place at his hip, careful not to let it drift too far. Though she was blind, she was still capable of doing him a great deal of harm, and he knew this. She was definitely stronger than she looked, her resistance in the face of timeless torture certainly secured that thought.

Though his jacket didn't appear to have any way of fastening, it opened as if it had a seam down the middle when he needed it to. Beneath it was more of his ghostly green form, which was surprisingly human in shape, save for his head. The rest of his clothing worked similarly, his trousers seeming to melt away at his will, revealing more of his remaining human form.

Giving his cock a long awaited stroke, he laughs lowly as she writhes beneath him. He knew that this was her perfect torture, being reduced to nothing but a sexual plaything for the most evil of all.

"You're disgusting!" She screams, finding her limbs attached to the pedestal with tentacle-like appendages that grow from the sides of the structure. They wrap around her neck, curling upwards and forcing her head back against the hard stone.

He knew that her left eye socket was far more damaged than the right, and therefore much deeper. Perfect. He carefully positions himself above her, slipping the head of his cock into her socket and pressing forward, earning a strangled cry from his unlucky victim, her lips pursed shut and hands clenched tight in pure disgust.

The warden places his hands on each side of her head, beginning a slow rhythm with his hips. If she could cry, the tears would be streaming down her face. He could just see it, and oh, how it delighted him. Gradually his movements became rougher, until eventually he reached climax, his black seed filling her ocular cavity and spilling out, dripping down the side of her head. She nearly screamed when he did, her body shivering with such negativity.

Running a finger over her cheek, he laughs deeply, "Have I broken you yet?"

"Never!" Her response was immediate and stern. She was obviously not lying.

"...Good." He drags his finger down her body, her clothes melting away at his will. The cold mist descends upon her skin, making her shiver visibly. He delighted in her discomfort, not her pain. Pain was nothing to her, like she so bravely stated. No, it was the psychological uneasiness that he truly looked to instill in her.

The tentacles that hold her in place slither away, and he grabs her by her tender neck, lifting her and tossing her onto her front. Part of the platform melts back into the ground, leaving her bent over the side of what remains of the stone structure, her body completely exposed. Again the cursed appendages curl around her arms and legs, holding her in place. Although she puts up a good fight against them, they finally manage to pry open her legs, leaving her at the mercy of the warden.

Thresh repositions himself behind her, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his cock into her tight pussy without hesitation. If he gave up his onslaught for even a short amount of time, it would give her enough time to recover her strength, and although he loved a good game of fisticuffs, her spiritual energy still resided within her form, and she could harness it if she felt capable enough.

His rhythm this time is not as forgiving. Though it starts out slowly to prepare her for his girth, he soon begins quite literally slamming her against the stone structure, digging his claws into her hips. He normally wasn't one to enjoy sexual acts, as he truly didn't require a form that even remotely resembled his previous. But no, it wasn't the pleasure of the flesh he was enjoying, it was her reaction to it. Though... he could do better.

"Such a lovely toy you are..." He cackles, reaching up and groping her breasts roughly.

"I'm... not your toy, you monster..." She hisses, her muscles tensing in rage. She felt smothered, his large form and powerful movements grinding her body against the angled platform roughly. If it weren't for the tentacles cushioning his thrusts, she probably would have a few broken ribs by now.

"Oh, but you are..." He drags his claws over her skin without mercy, drawing bright red lines of blood all the way from her chest to her spine. "My very own concubine. No... You are much less than that." He snatches up a thick lock of her hair, pulling her upwards and leaning in close. "Let the thought of it stick to the inside of your skull like my cum: You. Are. Nothing."

"I... Am the reason your reign will end, Warden."

"Hah, is that right?" He purrs, coiling the locks of hair around his fingers and tightening his grip. "You think your beloved will pursue me? How trite."

"He will! And he will bring your sad existence to an end."

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" Enraged, he slams her against the platform, pulling away swiftly. He couldn't let his short temper get the best of him, as it sometimes did.

He quickly regains his composure, appearing in front of her as the platform shifts slightly again. "I'll put that mouth of yours to good use." Even before she can protest, he thrusts his cock into her mouth, forcing it as far as it will go. "Try and bite it off and I'll start removing your limbs." His would grow back, as his flesh was disposable, and regenerated quickly. Hers, on the other hand, would not.

That was the last thing she wanted, was to lose her ability to fight back, so she had no other choice but to comply. If she were to get a chance to escape, she wanted to be able to take it.

He forces himself down her throat with ease, lacing his fingers in her thick hair and arching his back slightly. "Good girl."

To her, it seems like hours, and she eventually finds solace in the repetition of his movements. Unfortunately for her, that solace is soon interrupted as he climaxes, the taste of his fluids so strong that it overwhelms her senses. His cum was pungent and spicy, like an alcohol made solely to challenge the most resilient drinker. The dryness of the liquid forced her to swallow, and the feeling of his corrupt seed flowing down her throat nearly made her lose consciousness.

"Have you had enough yet?" He laughs, watching her body shiver beneath him in discomfort.

It takes her a moment to regain the ability to speak, but her words come out as strong as ever. "Never!"

"Good." He conjures up a thick metallic collar, wrapping the malleable piece around her neck and letting it harden. He does the same for her wrists and ankles, finally lacing a cord through the holes in each to bind them together. She now laid on her front with her wrists bound at her shoulders and her ankles bound to her thighs, making it nearly impossible for her to move.

"I do hope you're comfortable, my pet." He studies his handiwork carefully, making sure the restraints could withstand a tough pull. As one last touch, he extends a thick leash from the front of her collar, giving it a strong tug.

"Don't try anything stupid with those on, unless you want to lose your head." He grips his end of the leash tightly, coiling the chain over his knuckles. "If you try to use any of your abilities, that metal will react, and the temperature will be much too high for your puny body to withstand." He was telling her this because, in all regards, he didn't want her to kill herself. He was enjoying himself way too much to have it end because she accidentally set off a volatile reaction that left her decapitated. Thresh knew that she would never voluntarily take her own life, because she still felt like she had a chance in here. He knew that that small glimmer of hope still burned within her, and he wanted to snuff it out before ending her miserable existence.

"So, do tell me..." He forces her onto her back, prying her legs open and positioning himself in front of her. "Why is it that you refuse to give up? What inspires you so greatly that you would face this torment?"

"You know my reasons." She states firmly, "Don't act stupid."

"Oh, how sad. You still think that man is looking for you?" Thresh cackles heartily, "I'd be lying if I said I was scared, but the truth is: I haven't seen the poor soul." He presses himself inside of her, running his claws down her thighs. "I admit, it would be nice to have someone to play with outside of my realm. A rival, if you will."

"You're a fucking liar!"

"And what reason do I have to lie? I /want/ you to persevere. I'm very much enjoying your company." He claws at her breasts roughly, his nails drawing small amounts of blood around her ribs. "You are nothing more than a hole for me to fuck. A toy." No, she needed to be more valued than that. "My favorite toy."

She lets out a startled cry, her shoulders jerking to the side, barely pulling the restraints out of place. "I will not play your game, Warden!"

"Oh, but you already are." He thrusts in harder, digging his thumb nail into the softness of her breast. "You're the pawn, and I'm the king. Your only purpose is to serve me."

She liked that metaphor. "And one day, my knight will save me."

"Your knight is dead, wench!" His booming voice rattled every chain in the room, his teal fire flaring brightly. "He is long gone! You are as stupid as you are sightless, woman."

"And you are as blind as you are ugly, my king."

"Your impudence will not be tolerated." He manages to curb his anger to a manageable level, keeping himself from utterly obliterating her in an instant.

She struggles with it, but a laugh escapes her throat, granting her a bit of confidence among such a grim situation. She knew that her husband was still out there. She knew that if he had died, it would have been by Thresh's hand, and if that had happened, then he would be in this realm with her, as a soul.

As if seeming defeated, Thresh withdraws, turning around and disappearing into the shadows. She laughs again, this time louder. "Have you given up? You cannot break me!"

In an instant he returns, thrusting a hard object into her open mouth to silence her. She lets out a cry of pain as the object coils around her head, forming a gag. The material that the device is made of begins to slither and writhe, as if it were alive. The taste of the thing was worse than that of anything she had tasted before; It was indescribably caustic.

"Your mouth is no longer needed." He presses his thumb to the front of it, the material letting his finger slide through with ease. "But if I desire it, then I will use it." Withdrawing his hand, he places two more restraints on her breasts. Consisting of the same material as the gag, the pieces expand, surrounding the base of her breasts. They then begin to slowly constrict, stopping only when she is writhing in pain because of the added pressure. The material clamps down on her already reddened nipples, twisting and convulsing in awful ways.

"You are mine now." His voice echoes loudly through the room, "Your body will be used solely for my pleasure for the rest of your meaningless existence." The platform beneath her shifts once more, stretching her body out and spreading her legs, giving her torturer easy access to her most sensitive areas. Another handful of the dreadful material slithers down her body, forming a huge cock in which to penetrate her with. "You wanted me to show you no mercy? Then so be it." Pushing upwards, the shaft hardens and writhes as it forces itself into her, readily growing in girth as it slips past her entrance.

 _"Your knight is not coming for you, dear Senna. Not today, not ever."_


End file.
